iDon't Like Her
by Random Storygirl
Summary: "I don't like Sam. She's rude and obnoxious and irritating. And she hates me. I hate her. We hate each other…I think." Freddie's thoughts about Sam during iParty with Victorious


**Author's Note: **Just in case you were unsure, it is true. I am writing a story about iCarly. Normally I write about Degrassi, but I just…I don't know. I'm insane. And am proud to say that I think iCarly is funny. This is set during the party in the iParty with Victorious special…thing. So yeah. There's a thunderstorm going on, and it's scaring me. Not that you care. But I do. So this is basically Freddie arguing with himself while he, Sam, and Carly were removing their makeup and stuff. :D

**iDon't Like Her**

I looked at Sam as she removed her disguise. Not in a creepy way. More like an observant way. I watched as the pale pieces of makeup dropped to the floor, revealing her natural skin. She looked a lot better now. In fact, the way she normally looked contrasted her disguise enough to make her seem more beautiful than ever before…

What am I saying? I don't like Sam. She's rude and obnoxious and irritating. And she hates me. I hate her. We hate each other…I think. No. I know. We always have hated each other. And we always will…

But then, why did she kiss me the other day? I thought she loved Brad. Carly and I both did. She always wanted to hang out with Brad and me, which was a pretty good sign. My app even said so…

But something in the back of my mind keeps whispering to me, "She likes you! She wanted to hang out with you. And the app proves that she likes you. She even kissed you! Face it!" But I can't face it. She can't just change her mind so drastically so suddenly. Unless she's liked me for a while…

No. She doesn't like me. The kiss was a mistake. If she meant it, she would have talked to me about it by now. She wouldn't be standing there right now acting like it hasn't happened. She was probably imagining that I was Brad. Or maybe she just needed someone so she could let her feelings out…

But if it meant nothing, then why didn't she just brush it off afterward, smack me on the arm, and tell me how weirdly my butt is shaped like she normally would? It wasn't like this the last time we kissed…

Why do I even care? Whether she likes me or not, I still feel the same way about her. I hate her. And I didn't like kissing her, either. I guess I'm just curious. Yeah. That is the only reason why I'm thinking about this. Simple curiosity…

I needed to be alone with Sam. I wanted to confront her about this. Just because I was wondering about it. But I couldn't while Carly was here. She couldn't find out about Sam and me kissing again…

Why does it matter? The kiss meant nothing. She found out last time and she was fine. She even told us to tell her the truth from then on. Maybe I should mention it right now…

No. Sam probably doesn't want Carly to know about this. It probably embarrasses her. I mean, who wouldn't be embarrassed to kiss me? I'm a geek. A computer nerd. The worst type of nerd. I don't know what Sam was thinking when she kissed me. But you'd think she'd be aware that she was kissing a nerd. You'd think it wasn't an accident. That she decided to kiss me on her own will…

No. Sam is just crazy. She does random things. The way she was feeling that night about Brad, she'd probably kiss any living guy there. I just happened to be the one in closest range. I mean, I even saw her put a sock filled with butter in her bag before we left for L.A. She kissed me because she's psychotic. You can even see her weirdness just by looking at her. Especially now, while she's removing the remnants of her makeup…

Sam looked up and saw me staring at her. And then, instead of asking what I was looking at or telling me to take a picture because it would last longer or just punching me in the face, she blushed. Samantha Puckett blushed…

What? No. Sam never blushes. Not once have I seen her blush. Well, maybe a few times. Only around Jonah, Shane, and Peter. Basically only around guys that she's liked…

Guys that she's liked? There were no good-looking guys around here. I was the only guy around here, and she doesn't like me. She would never. I was just seeing things. The lighting was pretty weird in the room. I just thought I saw her cheeks turn red. It was my mind playing tricks…

Or maybe she does like me. I stole a glance once again. Her cheeks were still tinted pink. She was blushing. I blinked just to make sure, but her face remained the same color. Does this mean that she has a crush on me? That would be kind of cute. Just like how she looked when she had no disguise and was blushing…

No. She does not look cute. She was not blushing. She liked Brad, not me. The kiss was a mishap. I didn't like it. And I do not like Sam….

Right?

**Author's Note: **Yeah. The sentences were choppy and not grammatically correct only because it was Freddie's thought process. It was a mental argument, which is completely normal…right? Haha. Can I just say that I absolutely adore Sam and Freddie together? I remember in fifth grade…I thought I hated this guy. We would always steal each other's erasers and insult each other. But during the summer, I realized that he was smart and funny and cute and that I liked him. This is obviously what is happening with Sam. I don't think that boy ever liked me, but I know Freddie likes Sam. By the way, did anyone else find that Spencer and Gibby were acting weird in this episode? Sometimes I feel like they're gay for each other…That would be so funny! Too bad this is only a children's show, so that would never happen. That's why I watch Degrassi…haha. Anyway, review if you want. Tell me whether I should write something else about this show or not. Or tell me to lock myself in a closet and cry myself to death because I am a suckish writer. Or just be nice. Whatever works for you. :D


End file.
